This disclosure relates generally to shielding components of an electrified vehicle and, more particularly, shielding a sensor, such as a current sensor.
Example vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs). Generally, hybrid vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because hybrid vehicles are selectively driven using a battery-powered electric machine. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
Electric vehicles often include various sensors. One such sensor, a current sensor, measures current. Current measurements from the current sensor can be used to, for example, help determine a state of charge for a battery of the electric vehicle. Inaccurate sensor measurements are undesirable.